


Good Night

by VirtuousRain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Sad, SeokSol, Seventeen - Freeform, meanie, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuousRain/pseuds/VirtuousRain
Summary: Guise "Extra"An extra chapter for my Meanie Twitter AU "Guise"Read if you want.https://twitter.com/vikenbean/status/1032669323368624128





	Good Night

“You can have a subsidy if you become a librarian assistant.”

 

Those were the voice that echoed inside Seokmin’s head.

 

‘I can read and stay in the library and have my tuition cut into half.’ He thought as he walks away from the Dean’s office. ‘That sounds like a good deal.’

 

Seokmin has always been into books and movies ever since he was little. He considers them as a hobby because after a long day of singing and practicing in some musicals he was in, he just wants to relax and immerse away from reality. Take a break and read. So without giving it much thought, he decided to accept it.

 

‘I’ll go back tomorrow. I’ll accept the offer-’ Suddenly, a guy bumps into him distracting him from his train of thoughts. The guy’s things are all scattered in the ground.

 

“I’m sorry. I was not-” Seokmin said as he got distracted with the guy’s get up. He is wearing all black. Black bucket hat and even wearing a black mask. He kneeled down immediately to get the other’s things which are full of novels and textbooks. One is even Seokmin’s favorite.“Ahem. I was not paying attention.” He continued as he gave the things back to the masked guy. “Here.”

 

“It’s fine.” The guy said as he hugs the books again. “Thanks.” and he continued walking the opposite way Seokmin was going. ‘What a mysterious guy.’ he thought as he started walking again.

 

-

 

The next day came. Seokmin attended his classes in the morning and came to the library right away when he is free. After giving so much thought about it last night, he decided to accept the offer of being the Librarian’s assistant. He has nothing to lose but time and he has a lot of them. As soon as he entered the library, he saw the librarian snoozing by the counter. He has faded hair, wearing a dress shirt with unbuttoned sleeves.

 

‘Geez, he is so carefree.’ Seokmin thought to himself. As he approached the counter, he looked around and saw how the library is not that big but still has a lot of books to read.

 

‘Not bad at all.’ He thought. There’s not even a single life in there until he saw one guy sitting at the very back of the library. It’s a very peaceful place. Well, at least there’s a single life there except for the librarian. He knocked on the table to get the attention of the Librarian.

 

“Excuse me. Are you Jeonghan?” Seokmin asked politely. The other slowly opened his eyes as he stares at the former. “Who are you?” The librarian asked.

 

“I am Lee Seokmin. I am here to apply as the Librarian’s assistant? Your assistant if I am right.” Suddenly, Jeonghan’s eyes lit up and stood fast enough to almost make Seokmin jump. “You’re the one who applied as the student assistant?! Oh God Thank you Seungcheol.” He kept shaking Seokmin’s hands almost until it made him a little bit uncomfortable.

 

“Okay then. I think you’ve already talked with Seungcheol about the specifics.” Jeonghan scavenged around his things behind the counter in which Seokmin peeked for a little bit and it was messy. It’s so messy that messy might not be the term needed for it. It was disastrous. “Now, here!” Jeonghan slammed a paper on the table and slid it to the other. “Please answer this form and bring it to Seungcheol maybe tomorrow? Just start today and help me.” Seokmin has this question mark in his face. “Seungcheol you mean?” The librarian giggled. “Oh yeah. The dean. How come you don’t know him?” “Oh. I.. I just entered the university and I call him Mr. Choi.” Seokmin bowed and smiled at the same time.

 

Jeonghan suddenly walked away from the counter and opened the door near them. “I really need your help. The storage room is a mess. There are too many books that I can’t even arrange things anymore.” He said as he presented the disastrous storage room to Seokmin. By that time, Seokmin was already thinking twice if he wants this but as he sees Jeonghan’s excitement, he just can’t back off now so he placed the papers inside his small backpack and started arranging stuff. Starting with the counter.

 

-

 

The days passed by and Seokmin had been cleaning the storage room which his sleeves rolled up to his shoulder ever since he has free time. Jeonghan is not always in the library since he has other things to do because he is a teacher as well. Basically, he is actually filling up the role of a librarian most of the time which is not that bad. On his time there though, he can’t stop noticing that only one student goes there regularly and it’s the guy he bumped days ago. He never talked to anyone except for this one friend which fetches him during the afternoon. He does talk with Jeonghan too when he needs to borrow books too. Except for today, as Seokmin was lifting some books by the storage room, someone patted him by his arms.

 

“Excuse me. I… Where’s Jeonghan?”

 

Seokmin looked at to whom was this guy talking to him and it was the masked guy. The guy he bumped into. Seokmin dropped the books on the ground and faced the other guy properly.

 

“He is not currently here. He is talking to someone about delivering new books here.” He said which made the other’s eyes light up. He can’t stop himself from smiling just seeing this guy, which he normally sees emotionless with his mask by the back of the library, just lit up.

 

“New books? When?” The masked guy asked.

 

“We don’t know yet but soon I guess,” Seokmin replied smiling back as he escorted the guy out of the storage room. “What is it that you want from him? I can tell him when he goes back.”

 

“I needed to borrow this book. At least for today if it’s possible but I guess he is not here.” Seokmin checked the book the guy was holding and it was about a love story he was meaning to read soon. “Oh, you’re reading that? I wanted to read the book. Call me by your name right?”

 

“You read books too?” The masked guy asked.

 

“Of course! That’s why I did end up applying as an assistant here in the library.” Seokmin said as he pulls a form under the counter which he might add, very organized as to when he came here before. “Answer this form and you can bring it home for at least a week.” Next, he opened the filing cabinet next to him. “May I know your name please?”

 

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

‘So that’s what’s his name.” Seokmin thought while smiling. “Okay then.” He pulled a paper from the cabinet and placed it on the table. “I’ll just place that in your profile here so make sure to at least be here at the end date so we can extend it if you still need time” He looked at Wonwoo only staring at him all this time. “Wonwoo? Are you alright?”

 

Wonwoo shook from his trance and giggled. “I’m sorry. It’s just that Jeonghan was never this organized when it comes to borrowing and all.” Seokmin just stared at the other as the giggle gave him something. It made him feel something that he never felt before. After a few seconds, he giggled back. “Well. We know Jeonghan is not that organized. A messy person might I add.”

 

-

 

“Seokmin.” He woke up suddenly. As he opened his eyes, he saw a very familiar silhouette. “Vernon.. I..” He suddenly stood up from his bed and looked out the window. It’s night time already.

 

“Vernon. Why are you not home yet? Wonwoo might be looking for you.” Seokmin said worriedly. The other booped his forehead and stood up from the bed. “Come on. Think about yourself sometimes yeah? You were whispering a while ago so I had to wake you up.” Vernon went to the kitchen and got the box of cheesecake he bought a while ago. “Here treat yourself. You deserve it.”

 

Seokmin took the plate of cake from the other as he looked at him with his tired eyes. “Vernon.. You don’t have to be here. I don’t want to-”

 

“You’re not wasting my time okay. I’d rather be with you than anyone right now. I already informed Wonwoo that I’ll be sleeping here.” Vernon sat up again beside Seokmin in the king size bed. “How can sleep alone in this huge bed anyway. Doesn’t it make you feel alone sometimes.” Seokmin looked down to his cheesecake. It was a strawberry flavored one. Wonwoo’s favorite. “Yeah. It can be lonely sometimes.” The other looked at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes. “Well… You have me now so don’t be lonely okay.” Vernon took the fork and took a piece from Seokmin’s cheesecake and fed him. “Here. Have a bite.” Seokmin smiled and pushed the hand away. “Vernon I am not a child.” He giggled which also made the other smile. 

 

“There we go. Our sunshine.” He looked at Vernon at the mention of that nickname.

 

“Vernon. I… I want to be happy for him.” He smiled more but tears started flowing down from his eyes. “I really want to.. But.. It just hurts. I’ve been… in love..” Vernon hugged him suddenly after taking the plates to the nightstand. “Vernon.. I wish it was me.. I wish I was Mingyu.”

 

“Shh. Seokmin.. You don’t have to be happy for him.” Vernon whispered to his ears. “Cry all you want. Avoid him if you want to. Just don’t force yourself to be happy and you are great the way you are.”

 

Seokmin distanced himself from Vernon to look at him in the eyes. “Am I going to cry myself to sleep again?” he smiled. “You can cry as much as you want Sunshine. The sun is not always out. The rain has to come every now and then.” Seokmin hugged Vernon again and sobbed. “Thank you.”

 

-

 

“Vernon.. Have you ever been in love with someone?” It’s 12 AM and Seokmin can’t seem to sleep every since he slept another hour after crying. Vernon is still with him eating some chips as he watch some movies. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Seokmin asking so the latter went closer to him to see what the other was watching in his laptop.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

“Oh. I… Call me by your name? They said it’s a good movie.” Seokmin suddenly looked down as he heard the title. It was a memorable book he read. It’s the first book Wonwoo borrowed from the library from him. He looked again to Vernon which who is worried after suddenly looking down. “Vernon.. Have you ever been in love with someone?”

 

Vernon was caught off guard by the question. He just stared for a minute and closed his laptop as he laid down on the bed next to Seokmin. “I did. I still am.” Seokmin lied down next to him as both look at the white ceiling of his apartment.

 

“Can you tell me about him or her?”

 

“Let’s just say he is amazing.” Vernon giggled. “He is the most hardworking guy in the world for me.”

 

Seokmin looked at him. “But?”

 

“But he is in love with somebody else too.” Vernon smiled, still looking at the ceiling. “I had no choice but to support him though.” He looked at Seokmin and smiled.

 

“Is he the one you are with every weekend?” Seokmin asked making Vernon giggle.

 

“Maybe yes. Maybe not? Who knows.”

 

“Pshh not fair…” Vernon looked at Seokmin to which is already sleeping soundly. All the boring talk might have made him sleep Vernon thought.

 

“Good night my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I haven't been writing since forever and if you see any typos and weird blaah please don't mind haha!
> 
> Please read my twitter AU if you want so you can get what's happening in this story!
> 
> https://twitter.com/vikenbean/status/1032669323368624128


End file.
